


The Blossom of Love

by The_Black_Bear_Of_The_North



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:33:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Black_Bear_Of_The_North/pseuds/The_Black_Bear_Of_The_North
Summary: Jon starts his first semester of law at High Garden University. Like many students before him, Jon finds himself stuck in a cycle of boring lectures, drunken nights out, and morning regrets, all with a side of depression and anxiety. But Jon's cycle comes to a halt one faithful lecture, and all it took was the sight of bright red hair.





	1. A world of grey

**Author's Note:**

> First things first. I am alive.  
> I apologise to all those who I left hanging with my previous work, but several things came up and I never got my rhythm back. However I now find myself with too much free time and thought sod it why not try again, so here I am.  
> Like the previous work I will post the first part and see what the reaction is, if it's positive I will continue. I might also look at continuing my previous piece.  
> I must also say that I have very recently lost my nan, so for now I can't guarantee a schedule for new chapters, but I will try my best to keep everyone updated.  
> Enjoy.

Jon took his regular seat at the back of the hall. The hall was empty, which wasn't a surprise given the fact he always turned up 20 minutes before the start. He enjoyed the peace and quiet that the lecture hall provided in the morning, he found it oddly therapeutic, the fact that his thoughts were often the only things that accompanied him provided him with a weird sense of calmness, however that did not stop him from grabbing his daily morning coffee.

Jon took a sip, leant back and sighed. He had only been at High Garden uni for a week and a half and it was already taking its toll.g

At least he had sam. Jon had met Sam at Castle Black college. Both boys found themselves as targets for the rage of their teacher, which lead to the two outcasts forming a strong bond, a bond which gave them both the strength to survive college, get the highest grades and apply to the most prestigious university in Westeros.

And here they were. Both of them had carried on their usual lives, often watching films, hanging out and smoking the odd bit of pot. They had even been in a band back at Castle Black. A rock group known as the white wolves; there was Jon on bass and vocals, Green on the guitar, and Sam on the drums. But given the fact Green has chose to stay in the North, they had no longer been playing regularly. 

They'd have to hold auditions soon Jon thought, as he took another long sip of the coffee. While it was true he had Sam, things weren't perfect. Sam often spent hours revising in his room, and most of the precious hours he spent outside his room were often spent with his new girlfriend, Gilly. 

While Jon was happy for his friend, he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel slightly jealous. Jon had found himself lacking in the love department, sure he'd had the occasional regretful one night stand on the nights Sam wasn't around to stop him drowning his demons. But it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted love, just pure unconditional love. Someone that put colour in his world of grey, but so far it seemed like he was asking for too much.

The sound of a door opening disturbed him from his thoughts. The hall began to fill with the buzz of quiet chat as the rest of his class entered. 

He smiled when his eyes found Sam's. His friend sat took the seat next to him and laid out his stuff.

"Did you revise for the test on contract law?"

Jon felt his stomach sink, he had completely forgotten about the stupid test.

"Shit I haven't, do you think I could go through your notes?" .

Before Sam could hand over the notes the class had gone silent, the usual indicator that their lecturer, Professor Stannis Baratheon, had arrived. He was a straight forward man who was fair but stern. If Jon hasn't been the coffee fuelled ball of depression he was then maybe he might have been on good terms with him, but due to the fact Jon had chosen to go out and get black out drunk instead of writing his paper, he wasn't exactly the Professor's favourite.

Jon sat up, accepted his fate, and waited for Stannis to begin. The professor went to speak

"Excuse me, if this room for literature?" A timid feminine voice asked.

Jon, like most of the class quickly turned around to find the source of the interruption. 

His eyes searched until the found her, and at once his heart sawed, her bright red hair standing out like a lighthouse at night, for once his world of grey had colour.


	2. Some colour at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since I've started to resume my previous work, I might as well carry on with this one. As always comments are most welcome.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jon was pretty certain he failed the test, after all how could he concentrate on anything other than that girls hair and face. She was quickly kicked out the class after being pointed in the right direction by Professor Baratheon, not that he had paid much attention to what the teacher had said. He was transfixed by her entrance, her grace could easily surpass that of an angel, especially with her flame red hair, and soft perfect face.

Her brief display had only lasted the first 20 second of a 2 hour exam, but that's all he could remember.

The bell had rang and Jon left as soon as he could, knowing that Professor Baratheon would tear him a new one, not that he cared to an extent.

He went outside and waited for Sam to join by the smoking shelter. It didn't take Sam long to join him, by that time Jon was stubbing his first one out and was getting ready to light is second. 

Sam gave him a disapproving look before lighting his own. Both of them knew that it wasn't the best of habits, but like the use of cannabis and alcohol, the stress of university is what drove them to use it, it was just that Jon indulged in the substances a lot more frequently and heavily.

But even with the tobacco to ease his mind away from assignments and tests, Jon's mind kept wondering to that red headed beauty. He had known her for the space of a few seconds, but to his heart it felt like he had known her his entire life, like everything that had ever happened was leading to this moment. He was in such as trance he hadn't realised Sam was trying to talk to him.

"How do you think it went?" Sam asked, snapping Jon out of his trance.

Jon took a long drag on his cigarette, held the smoke in for a few seconds, then slowly exhaled.

"Shit" he bluntly replied rubbing the bridge of his nose, a common trait that he was frustrated.

"I just couldn't concentrate"

Sam shot him a knowing look, it's almost like he could Jon like a book. Sam was about to speak, but Jon cut him off, knowing all too well what Sam was about to say.

"I'll explain over some food. Do you wanna go grab us a seat and I'll join in a minute" Jon asked, reaching to light his third cigarette.

Sam have him a half concerned look, before heading of to the cafeteria. 

Jon stuck the unlit fag into his mouth, but before he could light it his mind had already wandered back to that mysterious red headed beauty.

He decided to put the cigarette back into its box, for once he felt he didn't need one.

 

"Sounds like someone has a little bit of a crush" Sam had said in a teasing manner.

Jon had informed Sam of his pre test distraction over a sandwich in the university cafe, telling him most of the crucial details, but left out the more cliche pre-determined destiny bullshit.

"Fuck off, I'm not a kid" Jon replied, half embarrassed half defensively.

"So you have no romantic interest in this girl" Sam asked.

"None whatsoever" Jon said, fully aware that he was lying to both Sam and himself.

"Despite the fact she's been starring at you since you sat down?"

This comment caused Jon to tighten his grip on the edge of the table while taking in a deep sudden breath. He quickly turned around, and lord behold there she was.

She wasn't looking at him when he spotted her, but one of the girls she was sat with noticed. She leaned in and whispered something into the red headed girls ear, something that caused her to nearly choke on the Coke she was drinking. The girl spotted Jon, causing her face to turn to a shade of red similar to her hair, she quickly hid her face behind her hands in embarrassment while the rest of her group began giggling.

Jon spun round so quickly that he swear he gave himself whiplash. Several emotions began flooding through is brain; fear, excitement and embarrassment were the main ones. 

After a minute he had calmed himself down, he looked at Sam and could only think of one thing to say.

"Shit" .


	3. Night out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a couple days after the previous chapter. Jon and Sam enjoy a nice out in the town, but Jon's night is turned on its head when he sees a familiar sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping this time i can keep to a regular schedule. Enjoy
> 
> Heads up I'm going to be referencing a lot of things from the South West of England in my work. If you don't get it then do yourself a favour and watch Hot Fuzz.

Jon lit his cigarette, inhaled, closed his eyes and exhaled. He felt light headed to say the least, but that's what happens when you drink a copious amounts of alcohol.

He was currently sat at a table outside the dancing bear, a pub favoured by students as it was cheap and not too far from the uni. The cool summer breeze felt good against, but then again anything would as he was pissed.

The table before him was littered in empty glasses, the sign of a good time. He had a few more drags of his cigarette, before downing the rest of the pint before him. 

The last couple days had been pretty uneventful. A few lectures here or there, well there was suppose to be but Jon hadn't attended. Instead he had opted to go to the park and get high. Sam had joined him the first time but had chosen to actually attend to the lectures the other times. Jon did feel a twang of guilt about that. He loved spending time with mate, but he didn't want Sam's grade suffering because of him. Sam actually had something to make him happy that wasn't bad for his health.

Well it wasn't a something, more like a someone, a someone called Gilly.

She was a first year student like them, only she was studying childcare. 

Jon rolled his eyes at the thought. Sam and her had met in the most cliche way imaginable. Sam had ran through the corridor to make it to the law class on time. Of course when he'd sprinted round the corner there had been someone there.

All it had taken for Sam to get her number was picking up her books and apologising profusely. Jon was happy for his best friend, and while they weren't exactly boyfriend and girlfriend, they had been on a couple dates, and Jon always knew when Gilly had texted Sam, as his face lit up like fire whenever he saw her notification.

But, despite all that, Jon couldn't help but feel jealous. His love life was shit to put it bluntly. Ever since he came to uni he'd had two or three dates and a handful of one night stands. Sure, they'd been fun, but it just wasn't what he needed. He hadn't felt a connection to any of the women he'd spent time with. 

However there was one he couldn't get of his mind, and hell he hadn't even spoke with her. But there she was, still in his mind, still as perfect and radiant as when he was lucky enough to first lay eyes on her. 

He should have asked for her number when he saw her in the cafeteria, or at least her name. But how could he. His hands got sweaty and his breathing becoming rapid anytime he thought of her. Jon was bad looking but comparing his looks to hers was like comparing a toddler's drawing you'd find on a fridge to a Da Vinci masterpiece. She made him feel like this. All from two encounters that lasted less than a minute. 

In short. He was fucked.

Jon was so lost in thought, he hadn't realised he'd been trying to smoke a burnt out fag.

Sam finally appeared from inside the pub, carry two pints of gold. He sat down opposite Jon.

"Sorry" he said nervously "Bar was rammed".

But Jon couldn't help but notice the red blush on Sam's cheeks, and then he remembered why Sam liked coming here so much. Gilly worked her.

He chuckled to himself and began to drink.

 

 

A couple hours later and several pints later, Jon and Sam found themselves staggering to Castle Black, the student nightclub in the city. Both of them weren't exactly massive fans of the whole clubbing scene, but after enough pints it seemed like a good idea.

After waiting in the queue they both headed into the club, immediately being hit by a solid wall of music. 

They both shared a look and headed towards the bar, neither of them needing to say word as to where they needed to go.

After paying £15 for two vodka cokes, Jon was disappointed they didn't sell thatchers, but then again this was a hip club, not some quiet old pub. 

They both stood at the bar awkwardly, neither of them knowing what to do, they couldn't even make small chat as the music was too loud, hell he could barely hear himself think.

After a couple more awkward minutes Sam motioned for Jon to join him outside for a smoke, at least that was something he liked about this place.

He went to follow Sam but something stopped him in his tracks.

Shit, it's her again. There she was. Right in front of him, right in the middle of the dance floor, swaying graceful to some sappy boyband song with all her friends. And Jon couldn't help but stare. Her face was adorned in a variety of dark and bold make-up, so beautiful that it was like God himself had applied it. She wore a bold yellow dress that showed off her feminine curves and made her fiery red hair stand out even more ferociously than normal. 

And those legs, they never ended. His eyes could lap up every inch of pale smooth skin they offered for the rest of his life and he wouldn't complain once.

It was only when Sam had elbowed him sharply that he realised he had been starring not too causally with his mouth agape. He turned and shot Sam a look, half annoyance half help me what the fuck do I do. He turned back and was met with a pair of vivid blue eyes starring at him from the dance floor. At that point he swore his heart was beating louder than the music that was blaring in the club. 

The girl flashed him a sweet smile, blushed and turned her back to him.

That smile caused Jon to fall back onto the bar, catching himself to preventing him falling. 

It was at times like this that Jon's heart and brain would begin arguing about what to do. He didn't know if it was the music, the alcohol, her smile or a mixture of all three, but this time Jon knew he had to listen to his heart.

He gulped, downed his drink, wiped his mouth, and headed towards the middle of the dance floor.


End file.
